sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Claw the Hedgehog
Claw is a 10 year old Hedgehog that(don't ask how) is Rage the Hedgehog's adoptive son. He is, as a lot of people call it, goth in a way, and is rarely seen caring for people other than his adoptive father, Rage(again, don't ask how Rage is an adoptable father when he is only 12, let's just say he is a great caretaker and he just wanted to adopt a child and the people said no. And Rage beat the heck out of em.) Personality Claw seems to rarely care about people, he does, it's just not very noticable. If someone needs help he is usually reluctant at first but will always come through, he gets this from his, im just gonna say it, father, Rage, who is the same way. Claw also may not seem to show respect, but like I said before, he does have respect for, just about everyone, it's just not easily noticed. He also is prone to hiding his emotions, yet again, thanks to his father. If he is sad, he will usually block his face or just leave the room entirely. While Claw comes from a family where they rush into things and fights first, Claw is the complete opposite. He is actually very level-headed and calm, and doesn't like to fight or use his powers. He wiil usually try using self-defense, but he won't hit his opponent. If that doesn't work, he will go hand to hand, and if the situation is REALLY dire, he will use his powers. Appearence Claw wears a dark grey hoodie that blocks his spikes, and he has bangs covering his right eye(so when drawing it, it would appear to be on the left side). His bangs/quills(which I tend to call spikes) are black. He also wears black gloves with yellow fingertips, his shoes are black with white laces and his eyes are green. Bio Claw was ignored a lot when he was with his parents, and he would constantly act up and try to get attention himself. His parents never realised and said "enough is enough" and dropped him off at an adoption center. Claw just started hating his parents, thinking that he wasn't the child they wanted. In the center, he usually never spoke up and would be sitting away from everybody. He figured that if his own parents didn't want him anymore, no one would, so he just went through the days, sometimes getting beaten up for being so quiet and other times not. Eventually, he was called to the office one day to leave the adoption center. Claw was overjoyed with what he had heard, and walked to the office. Somehow, Rage was adopting him. Claw was kind of shocked that a- what, 11 year old? Was adopting him, but said nothing about it as it could get him thrown right back into the center. Rage had asked him how he was doing, and, not wanting to let his joy show and be a complete happy guy, he just shrugged and said "Hmmph.". Claw pretty much didn't hang around Rage for a while, about 3 months to be exact. Rage was wondering why he was like this, and one day, he said "How about we go for a drive?" Rage knew Claw couldn't run very fast, so he offered a drive. Claw rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright." He mumbled. Rage took him around to a pretty disclosed location in the forrest, and showed him something. He showed him where Zugon had attacked his family. It remained in ruins, trees burnt down, his house(which was nothing but a teepee type thing) was smashed, it was a very sad sight for Rage. Claw rolled his eyes yet again. "What is this place?" he asked a bit impatiently. "This... this is my home. Err, what's left of it." Rage said. "My family was here, before..." Rage stopped himself. He didn't want to cry in front of his son. Claw immedietely understood and his eyes widened. He looked at his new father and understood that he had gone through worse things that he did. This was when Rage realised that Claw isn't all goth... "R-Rage?" Claw asked "Yeah?" Rage turned to face Claw. Claw wrapped his arms around Rage and hugged him. "Thank you..." Claw said with a few tears in his eyes. Rage, a bit surprised by this sudden emotion, hugged his son back. "Don't mention it." He grinned "I love you..." Claw said, still hugging his father Rage, again, very surprised at what was happening. He felt a different feeling that he hasn't felt much in his life. He felt love. "I love you too, Claw... I want you to know, I have never shown anyone this, you are the only person to see my old home..." Rage responded. they drove back home, both of them having a whole new level of emotion for one another... Relationships(feel free to edit) Rage the Hedgehog Claw, like most sons would to thier father, looks up to Rage, as Claw didn't think he was going to get adopted because of his gothic, fu** the conformists attitude. Of course, being Claw, he never really shows it and keeps to himself most of the time, when he really is just glad he got adopted. He also is a bit jealous of Rage because he always stands strong no matter what happens to him. Powers/Abillities Claw possesses amazing Darkness/Shadow abillities and can "sneak" into their mind and make their greatest fears and their most hated things into a physical form. Claw also has a small arsenal of sharp swords at his disposal. While these swords don't possess any powers or abillities, they can become a great asset to him. Weaknesses Claw is weak to light powers(not light itself, but powers) as he has some darkness molded into him. He is also very weak to fire as he hates being in hot and dry situations, and being in one of those types of situations can easily bring him on his knees. 30 Character Dev. Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Being an adopted child, Claw doesn't know his parents anymore. But when he did know them, he was a bit ignored. He was bad from time to time as well. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? His grey hoodie 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has no scars and there really isn't a reason why. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He is definetely not vain. Now don't get me wrong, he doesn't say "im ugly" but he totally doesn't look at himself in the mirror and go "hey gorgeous, how you doin?". It's just not in his personallity 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? A zero 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. When he got adopted by Rage, because he didn't expect anyone to adopt him because of how gothic and weird he was. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? He doesn't have any moment he would like to erase, but he also didn't have a very good childhood. He just feels that it's better left untouched. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice Cream - Chocolate, Color - Black, Song - Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach, Flower - none, he don't like flowers. 9.) Who does your character trust? He trusts Rage, Upsilon, and Theta. Rage because, well, he is his father. Upsilon because he just seems cool and trustworthy, and Theta because Theta has had a pretty messed up past, like Claw has had. Claw trusts Theta a lot, almost as much as Rage. To be honest, he sees him as a brother even though Theta might not feel the same. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. No, I can't really think of one. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Probably a Raven, because Raven's are creepy and gothic like Claw. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He isn't super savvy, he knows what a phone is, he's played Flappy Bird er whatever, but he isn't like a caveman and knows knowthing about it. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Claw's bed is usually a bit messy, a pillow might be off the bed, and the covers off on one side maybe, but it's pretty average. As for Claw, however, he is usually nearly hanging off the edge of the bed are the complete opposite and against the wall. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? As mentioned before, he really hates dry, hot tempurtures and will freak out if in one of those tempurtures. As for cold, he is usually a chill(no pun intended) guy when it comes to it. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? He is definetely a night owl. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? As mentioned before, he practically considers Theta to be a brother, but he hasn't been close with really any part of his family. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? It's usually messy, of course, if he had a workspace it would be messy. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Surprisingly Claw is a pretty good cook. His favorite recipe would be Linguine 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? It would be by walking, because every now and then Claw likes to "stop and smell the roses" 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? He IS scared of clowns and of mirrors. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? A claw... cuz, ya know, HIS NAME IS CLAW? 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The future, because he would want to see how he changed, and also how Rage and the rest are doing. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Absolutely not. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Someone that understands him, gets him, likes him, and is a tomboy. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Smooth. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Comfort Food - New England Chowder(I think that's a comfort food...), Vice - Technology(anything to do with it), Outfit - his usual grey hoodie, hot drink - Coffee, Time of year - Winter, Holiday - Christmas 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead for when he got dropped of at the adoption center, the song itself is about a breakup, but can be translated into this situation somehow. Cape of our Hero by Volbeat for his current life with Rage, it describes his relationship with Rage and how Rage helps him through everything and when he is down in life, he'll always be there. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? It would be a Drama Thriller. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? He usually smells like the good type of B.O. if you know what I mean? Like, B.O. but it's not really deemed as "bad"? 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Claw Hope you're doing really well with my most trusted character, Rage! You two should really get along :D What, the BO thing? I said it was the good type of- oh never mind. From, your creator. Quotes "Whatever..." "I honestly don't care..." "Can we please just move on?" - when in an argument "Please, I don't want to fight you. Let's just calm down, and get to our regularly scheduled program..." - When first meeting War the Hedgehog. "I don't want to fight!" "I'll be in my room..." Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Good Category:Work In Progress